


One More Chance

by artistic_haven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, but it could be, i don't know how to explain it, not really a romantic relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic_haven/pseuds/artistic_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Draco Malfoy changed what he said on the train? What if his decision had a different outcome on his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that I was wondering about, and it was also 1 am when I wrote it. I don't really know how to describe it, but I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments, I'll try to answer all of them.

Draco looked down at the palm of his hand. He had left the Yule Ball early, not wanting to be around the happy couples. Wanting to be around Harry. Not say anything to him, just sit with him, the way friends did. The Slytherin took a deep breath, his hand trembling as he put on the Time-Turner. It was a gift from his father. This was the only time he would use it.  
Draco caught his younger self in the train station at platform nine and three quarters, still wearing his dress robes. He didn't care. He had one thing to say. Draco knew he was breaking every law in the book, but it would be worth it.  
"Listen to me," he said to his younger self, "I know this makes no sense, but i'm you from the future. And when you go to meet Harry, don't say that he's hanging with the wrong sort, because Granger is cool and Weasley is alright, after a while. Just ask if you want to be friends. That's all it takes, to become friends with Harry Potter."  
Draco stepped into the shadows and turned the time turner back. He stuffed it in his pocket and squeezed his eyes shut, until-  
"Draco!" The Slytherin's eyes opened, and slowly, very slowly, he turned around. There was the owner of the voice Draco would recognise anywhere, with his round glasses and scar and green eyes; Harry was also in his dress robes, having seemingly abandoned his own date.  
"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." The halfblood's voice wasn't full of it's usual vehemence. In fact Harry was looking at Draco the way he looked at Granger or Weasley. Draco smiled.  
"Just needed some air." Harry smiled back, and then looked behind him.  
"Ron's trying to get Hermione to dance with him, and my date's with some bloke from Beauxbatons, so I was wondering if you would join me for a walk."  
With a nod of Draco's head, the two turned toward the oak front doors, walking side by side as more than just equals. They were already equals. For the first time, they walked as friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want more! I might make it a series.


End file.
